Cinderella 21XX
by Vile Deadboss
Summary: Now this one is old, and I know this was done before but I still wanted to do one but in a rather different view. (Shounen ai anyone?) See the evil ai-word? You have been warned. Enjoy! Rated for Violence and such.
1. CinderZero

Mar/13/2000

**................................................................................................................................................**  
****

**Cinderella 21XX**

**................................................................................................................................................**  
  
By Vile Deadboss

**Chapter I: "CinderZero"**

Once upon a time, there was a young reploid named Zero (okay I know he's not so young but just go along with it, okay?) And Zero, once lived with his father Dr. Wily, but Dr.Wily got so damn old and he needed someone to take care of Zero. By that time he was to old to get himself a woman, so what he did is he left to go down to his junk laboratory and stayed down there for a good week, leaving the young reploid Zero to wonder what Dr. Wily was doing? After the week flew by like a plasma shot, Dr. Wily finally came out of the lab all deranged and happy as a mad man like he usually is, only this time his reason was more madly scientificly outragous, and scared the hell out of poor Zero. 

What did he create? Dr. Wily then sat down beside the kitchen table, drinking his fresh pot of coffee. "My son..." he started. Zero sat down across from Wily, quietly paying attention. "I think I may Die soon...and by then I won't be able to take care of you no more.." Wily hid his face behind his arm dramatically, choking back his tears and sniffles slightly. Zero sat there quietly confused with a sweatdrop eclipsed beside his head.

"So anyways, I'm old and about to Choke and Die and you will be left alone..." Wily then narrowed his eyes on Zero. "Are prepared for that fate?"

"Um...I think so?"

"Your wrong!!! there is so much for you to learn and thus I have created HIM to take care of you for me!!" Wily then jumped up quickly and waved his arms happily to another reploid that entered in the kitchen with a...charming smile? Zero's eyes widen out of shock when he saw his new care taker.  
  
"His name is Sigma and he will take very good care of you while I'm dead." Wily sat down calming himself from all the excitment feeling very proud of himself, Wily then looked at the pot of coffee on the table and frowned. Something was missing.....  
  
Zero had a bad feeling all the way through another two weeks when Wily took off to the lab again with Sigma. Something tells him that he was gonna live through hell literally.  
  
A Year later Dr. Wily passed away sadly like he has said, and Zero was left alone with Sigma and his ....two step brothers? Vile and Agile, one who wears a mask at All times and the other who's face is always plastered with a stupid grin. Yep, things couldn't be more better for poor Zero.  
  
Now Sigma was like a step Mother...er..Father. And he took good care of Zero of course for the last few decades, until Zero was old enough to help clean around Skull castle! (they inherited wily's skull castle so help 't think of anything better) but that just turned out for the worst for Zero when Sigma, Vile and Agile realized how Useful he really was around there.  
  
They had Zero cleaning around the Fortress at all times, day and night. Not only that! Sigma became jealous always knowing that Zero was Dr. Wily's favorite back then. What was Vile's and Agile's excuse? Zero was more prettier then they were.  
  
So the three reploids grew a certain hatred for Zero and they knew that they can't kill him, so putting him to work instead sounded more reasonable. How much reasonable can That get?  
  
They tried to make Zero clean every corner of the fortress as much they could make him do.  
  
With all the cleaning done, Zero's golden hair was in a mess and his clothes were ripped and dirty from all the dust that the castle had collected over the years.  
  
Zero knew they weren't gonna keep their promise to Wily then, Zero didn't mind and decided to do what they say and do what he can to make them happy again.  
  
Months went by and Zero ended up doing all the chores for Sigma, Vile and Agile, as all this was going on, not to far away there was a massive City aka Kingdom like and all. A big city full of reploids and humans, and in the middle of the city was a huge tower that seemed to reach the sky higher then all the buildings.  
  
Deep in the tower was a huge throne like room that also was the ballroom, another young reploid walked about looking around the room which was well decorated and buffet tables sat about. He frowned to himself and looked down to the stylish yet fancy clothing that he wore around for awhile. What was he exactly?  
  
"Prince X!" a voice chirped happily, and the young Prince shuddered by the call. X sighed, turning to see what his minister Storm Eagle wanted now? "Your highness! King Cain wants to know if your all ready for the ball this evening?"  
  
"King Cain...??" X droned, Stormy just shrugged. X's face fell into his hands and cursed deep in his mind at the writer for putting him in that weird position. X then snapped back to attention and suddenly an idea came to his mind.  
  
"You know Storm this place IS missing a few things...make notes!"  
  
Storm Eagle nodded quickly and reached for a pikachu pen and a notebook with the sailormoon cover nearby, looking at them a bit baffled then shrugs quickly and prepared to write notes down for X.  
  
"Alrighty then!" X started as he observed the huge room carefully inspecting it. "From the top...Kill the writer of this story when we are finished!"  
  
"That's not possible sir.." Storm Eagle said as he shook his head slowly, it was now X's turn to be baffled.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it just isn't possible....Why not just tie him down and throw a sailor senshi fuku on him then throw him at some Rabid fangirl pit after?" Storm suggested, X gave that thought for a moment then looked to Storm with an amused grin.  
  
"That sounds scary but very effective, Okay!" X chirped. "Be damned if a Zelgadis jumps at him though..." X muttered as he walked past Storm who blinked at that. "Zelgadis isn't a fangirl, Sir." resuming to follow X notebook still in hand.  
  
As they walked through a long hallway they both got into an arguement on who's gonna put the sailor senshi fuku on the writer, halfway through the hall the second minister raised a confused brow at the prince and the first minister.  
  
"Colonel! just the man I was looking for!" X broke the arguement there as he approached the tall neatly dressed reploid while Storm quickly made a few more notes and approached the two.  
  
"um...X...er..I mean your Higness! I have some good news and bad news..."Colonel cleared his throat while X blinked waiting for either response. "what would you like to hear first?"  
  
"Did the Deadboss choke on some chocobo wings?" X asked first.  
  
"No, that would be the Very good news.."  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
"The good news would be is that all the invitations has been sent out all over the ....kingdom..." Colonel paused for a moment for X to catch that, but X only raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"Invitations? been wondering what the ball was for..."  
  
"Invitations for the ball and the idea for the ball was to look for a bride for you of course..."  
  
"What!??! who decided this!!" X screeched out of shock, Storm tapped the pikachu pen on his beak out of thought for awhile til he realized that the little pikachu can light up! and started to 'coo' out of it's cuteness and amazement to light up.  
  
A couple of sweatdrops eclipsed at Colonel's and X's head.  
  
"er..um..it's part of the story X...We set up a ball to search for the perfect Bride for you!" Colonel digged deep in his grey overcoat looking for the script. Finding nothing he shrugged and folded his arms behind his back.  
  
"But I dun wanna bride!!" X whined suddenly. "I'm to..to..young to get married!"  
  
"Tell that to Deadboss..." Storm Eagle muttered, Colonel shrugged.  
  
"Anyways...your Highness..." Colonel grinned at X after saying that, X gave him an evil glare. "The invitations have been sent out and we'll been expecting quite a lot of suitors for you pretty soon."  
  
"soon? how soon?" X questioned. "And that's sounds like the bad news to me! what's the other story?"  
  
"King Cain decided to go for a trip to Las Vegas and leave you with his mess here. So everything is in your hands! even the ball and such..."Colonel finished after, X's face darkened and a low growl was heard.  
  
"I think this is a good time to leave you with your thoughts now!!" Storm Eagle chirped nervously as he zipped by the two reploids, Colonel agreed and took off with the bird-like reploid leaving X to scream curses and ran after them with his plasma cannon activated.  
  
"Remember, he's only venting!" Storm screeched as he zipped by Colonel, unfortunate for Colonel he wasn't as fast as Storm nor couldn't fly at that point....  
  
Back at Wily's castle Zero decided to clean the old lab of Dr.Wily's, among the dusty stuff he found a weapon there that suited his liking, a nice and shiny looking beamsaber of some sort. A light weapon that would make a nifty paperweight!  
  
He also found the hilt for the weapon and found the whole set there, it wasn't long til one of his..er..Caretakers summoned him upstairs in need of his service for the last hundred times.  
  
"Zero!" Vile shouted through the long hallway and seeing the crimson wonder walk out of the lab with a few stuff in hand. "There you are! Sigma has been looking for you."  
  
"What does he want now?" Zero muttered as he slowly approached the reploid. Vile shrugged and mearly grinned under his mask, seeing that Zero was all dusty and his hair didn't have the golden sheen to it no more.  
  
"I dunno, you have to ask him that yourself."  
  
Zero frowned slightly and walked past Vile with some stuff in hand heading for the nearest closet to put the stuff in and sort them out later. Vile eyed the stuff Zero had and curiously followed him after. "What did you find down there CinderZero?"  
  
"Don't call me that..." Zero snarled a bit annoyed. Placing the stuff down to the floor as he opened one of the closets and started to place whatever he could in it, yet neatly. Vile leaned against the wall watching him.  
  
"Okay then, how about Zero-ella?" Vile grinned under his mask seeing Zero tense slightly by the name. Glaring at his direction for a bit and continued stuffing the items in the closet.  
  
"Don't call me that either..."  
  
"Well I'm supposed to call you something with the 'cinder' or 'ella' in it!" Vile noted. Zero shook his head as he tossed the last item in the closet and closing the door finally, facing Vile.  
  
"Then that means I would have to call you one of the ugly sisters." Zero smirked, Vile shifted away from the wall, keeping his dark red gaze on Zero. "Now if you will excuse me..." Zero turned and made his way through the long corridor leaving the purple reploid to wonder.  
  
Vile tapped at the side of his helmet trying to remember the names of the ugly sisters. "Dang it.. I can't believe I missed out on their names..."  
  
Zero chuckled when he heard Vile halfway through the hallway, he then pulled out the beam saber and looked at it with a proud smile. That had to be one of his greatest finds for the day! about to pass by the entrance of skull castle the loud booming doorbell (you expect it to be fancy?) ranged causing Zero to pause and check on who would ever stop by Here?  
  
Opening the doors slightly to see who, another reploid dressed in a blue suit stood outside and eyed the tall doors curiously til he noticed Zero and smiled cheerfully. Zero blinked at him.  
  
"Good afternoon I am here to bring a message to the lord of this ....place..."  
  
"Here?" Zero asked a bit confused as he opened the door more. "How did you find this place?"  
  
"Easy! those two out there told me a cute girl and a lord lives out here!" The neatly dressed reploid said as he pointed a thumb back to a couple of robot twins that were observing the vehicle that the reploid came by with. Zero almost fell when upon noticing them..  
  
"Techno and Middy?"  
  
"Is that their names? oh well, assuming the lord is busy would you mind handing him this envelope, Ma'am?" The neatly dressed reploid said as he handed the letter to Zero who frowned at what the reploid said. "It's from the Palace and you for sure has to be there!"  
  
Zero's frown dropped and blinked confused at the reploid. "Me?"  
  
"Why yes! every maiden has to be there and The lord of this place shall be in trouble if everyone of them has not attended! eh?"  
  
"Wait a minute...Are you calling me a Gi-!!" Zero almost growled but was pulled back by Vile who smiled kindly withen his mask.  
  
"Now now Zero! er...Hi there! you said you were from the Palace?" Vile asked sweetly while keeping Zero down and a hand over his mouth, the tone so unusual made the reploid step back from the door as a sweatdrop eclipsed at the side of his head.  
  
"Uh..yes and that envelope has the details for the upcoming..um..Ball! Well I have job to do, have a nice day!"  
  
"Yes! Yes!! same to you!" and with that said, Vile dropped Zero and closed the door after the messenger left. Zero growled lowly at the purple reploid who grabbed the envelope and eyed the royal seal upon it.  
  
"Now let's see what it says shall we?"  
  
"But it's for Sigma to s-aaggh!!" Zero yelped as Vile sat on the blonde reploid while fiddling with the envelope.  
  
"Now now CinderZero, Siggie won't know if I open it carefully!"  
  
"I'm Not CinderZero Damnit!!!" Zero growled as he tried to squirm away from being under the rep. "and don't you dare open it!!"  
  
Just as Vile was about to slip the seal off, a sudden grab on his shoulder was enough to have Vile's turn to yelp and hop off Zero right away. The envelope was slipped away from him during that moment, the tall rep eyed the envelope and the royal seal on it curiously just as Vile did earlier.  
  
"What do we have here? a letter from the royal palace after so long?" Sigma said nonchalantly with a touch of curiousity, Vile folded his arms and pouted within his helm. "I wanted to read That!"  
  
Ignoring Vile's whine, Sigma ripped the seal and opened the envelope to see what the palace has in mind for them, just as he slipped the letter from the envelope Agile then walked in the room wondering what the doorbell was about earlier? finding the rest of the group at the entrance he stepped up quietly to them with a raised brow.  
  
Zero mumbled something about not cleaning Vile's room as he got up and brushed whatever dust off himself even though he knew that was hopeless.  
  
Sigma cleared his throat, noting he was going to read the letter outloud, everybody stood with attention towards sigma except Vile who fruitlessly tried to read over the tall reploid's shoulder.  
  
"It seems the royal prince is going to have a ball and those with these invites are allowed in, but Girls of all marriable ages are invited without the letter."  
  
Vile blinked at the letter as he held onto the tall reps shoulder, feet off the ground. "The prince is having a ball just so he could have a Bride??"  
  
"That's absurd!" Agile scowled, finding the whole thing detestable to him. "That is so..so.."  
  
"Brilliant!" Sigma chirped, causing Vile to slip off his shoulder and fall to the floor with a metallic clang. "This is just the opportunity we need to take over the castle Dr.Wily has so hard tried to obtain! The Castle who belonged to the King Light!"  
  
"King Light?" Zero twisted his lip slightly at the name, wondering why this whole thing did not sound right at all? "But Sigma...I don't remember father trying to obtain the castle.."  
  
"Hush Zero! with a brilliant mind as his of course he would try to take over the castle for himself!"  
  
"but.."  
  
"Quiet! we need time to think how we are going to use this brilliant opportunity!" Sigma flinged the letter to Vile who got up and grabbed the sheets and begin to look through them finally while Sigma paced around the room in deep thought about this. Agile snorted.  
  
"Time to think how were going to raid that Castle and kill it's king! and..and.."  
  
"But we have no Army to do that oh brilliant one.." Agile reminded the taller rep. Sigma stopped short on his pace and frowned at Agile, not liking the idea that he was right.  
  
"Oh? So how do you suggest we obtain the castle to our will?"  
  
"uh guys..." Vile looked up to them. "The ball is..."  
  
"I say we sneak in, kill the king and it's prince then take over what resembles royality that would give us power to own the castle as our will!" Agile grinned as he said this after.  
  
Zero stood quietly with his arms folded, shaking his head at the idea. "That's stupid!"  
  
"for once I agree with Zero, Agile." Sigma noted. Agile glared at Zero before turning to face Sigma.  
  
"Oh so you think raiding the castle was brillaint? just with Three of us??"  
  
"Three?" Zero blinked.  
  
"I ain't including you House maid." Agile snorted.  
  
"What!? why you..!" Zero snarled, tempted to go deck Agile but stopped himself as Sigma waved a hand to Zero.  
  
"He's right, you cannot particapate on this raid, Zero."  
  
"But I wanna see the castle!"  
  
"Guys!" Vile Snapped after hopping around with the envelope and letter in both hands. "The ball...the ball Starts Tonight!"  
  
"Oh my...so it means our opportunity is shorter then expected." Agile turned his gaze back to Sigma who was deeply in thought about this now.  
  
"My plan of raiding the castle is out...so it seems we have no choice but to go with your idea Agile." Sigma huffed and stood straight, keeping his purple pupiless eyes on the now grinning again rep. Zero rolled his eyes at that.  
  
"Uhm....Agile, for your plan you need to kill the king right?" Vile looked up from the letter and back to the two reploids.  
  
"Yesss, both the King and the Prince.." Agile said calmly while polishing the handle of his lightsaber.  
  
"Well which one of us has to go to Las Vegas for that one?"  
  
"What?!" Agile and Sigma both screeched again causing Vile to fall over with a sweatdrop eclipsed at the side of his helm.  
  
"Thuh-the King is not attending the Ball! he's on a trip to Las Vegas instead."  
  
"Gimme That!" Agile snarled as he snatched the paper away from Vile and looked through it himself, sighing heavily after. "He's right..."  
  
Zero blinked. "Uhm...if the king's not attending why let everyone know where he is..?"  
  
"Maybe their hoping an idiot like Agile would kill him?" Vile said. The whole room went quiet for about few minutes til Agile raised a brow and thought over what Vile said.  
  
"Hey!! Who are you calling an idiot you cretin!" Agile then snapped at the purple reploid who hopped to his feet with a snicker.  
  
"ah...sad but true, What are we going to do now though? marry the prince ourselves?"  
  
Sigma grinned suddenly, the grin so unusual and so wide that it actually made the reps cower and backed away from their fearless leader slowly. "By damned Vile....THAT IS BRILLIANT!!!"  
  
"Huh?!" the sweatdrop appeared beside Vile's helm once more as it appeared the same on Zero and Agile.  
  
"Sigma...your not suggesting that we.." Agile blinked.  
  
"Zero! Show me those dresses you had found in the basement, we shall bring them up here and right away suit ourselves for the Ball!" Sigma said with brilliance.  
  
Zero twitched at the idea slightly but composed himself and did what Sigma asked, heading for the basement as the fearless leader happily followed the blonde rep down the stairs. Leaving both Agile and Vile stunned and horrified at the idea.  
  
"Th-That's...." Agile studdered slightly, unable to bring himself to say anything.  
  
"now That's absurd!" Vile snapped, looking to where Sigma and Zero went. "I will not go through with that humiliation to marry a MAN!"  
  
Just as he was about to take a step near the stairs Agile quickly grabbed Vile's shoulder in haste. "Wait!"  
  
The purple reploid paused but still snarling between gnashing teeth within his helm, letting out a growling snap at the reploid behind him. "What?!"  
  
"Maybe....maybe there is something to this plan.." Agile lowered his head in shame as he said this. Vile twitched at that. "With one of us married to...the Prince we could finally overtake the throne, one of us could kill him maybe..uh.."  
  
"well You marry him!" Vile growled.  
  
"I can't Marry him you idiot! you know you will have a better chance at marrying him then I!" Agile growled back. Vile pulled away from Agile with a horrified look within his helm.  
  
"You..you..."  
  
"Okay! Who wants to try the green one?" Sigma said so cheerfully that both the reps fell over at the sudden appearence. A sweatdrop still eclipsed at the side of Zero's head as he carried an armful of the gowns he found. Sigma blinked at the two collapsed reploids. "Well?? get up you two! you're both are going to the Ball dressed as women whether you like it or Not!"  
  
Agile and Vile both looked at each other then groaned after knowing this was going to be a long, long day....

**................................................................................................................................................**  
_To be continued...._  
  
_Vile.D: actually it was supposed to be one long story but I was taking forever with this second half so I had to seperate them.  
Second half is coming so hold on to your repliroid ponies.  
  
Agile: why was I pushed into this?  
  
Colonel: why am -I- the slow one?  
  
Zero: -goes to look for that sailor fuku-  
  
X: -goes with Zero-  
  
Vile.D: -sweatdrops- on to the second half now...  
  
BTW, All characters like X, Zero, Agile, Vile, Sigma etc belong to Capcom and not me! am just playing with them. and I know I shouldn't have to note cause you folks know that already, don't you?_


	2. Prince X

Dec/5/2001

**................................................................................................................................................**

**Cinderella 21XX**

**................................................................................................................................................**

By Vile Deadboss

_Notes: Wow, Chap II at long last! Anyways, Enjoy!_

**Chapter II: "Prince X"**

At the palace itself, X sat calmly on his supposed father's throne and flipped through the invite papers curiously wondering what his so-called-insane-father invited now?

Naturally all the men with daughters or the single females in all shapes and sizes and names that can never be pronounced correctly. However..

The name Wily was on his list also, wasn't that man dead? and it seems he had a daughter too...

X shifted in his seat and thought for a bit to himself, if this girl attends to the ball and if she's beautiful perhaps that maybe this whole thing wasn't such a bad idea after all.

His thoughts were cut short unfortunately as Colonel walked in unusually bruised and handed X some more papers he found. "Here's the last of the invite papers that King Cain sent out invitations too and it also seems the messenger has sent every one of them throughout the kingdom."

"Finished within the day, hm? how's the preperations fare so far?" X asked curiously as he flipped through the last of the invite papers.

"Complete, the chefs however are still at work, they should be done before evening sets I assume."

"You assume?"

"They have been preparing for the last two days, they shall be done soon." Colonel reminded the young prince, who nodded slowly still reading the invite papers.

"So the invites.."

"Done."

"The ballroom."

"Done."

"The chefs?"

"At work."

"Your arm?"

"erm...healing.." Colonel coughed and took an uncertain step back, X only grinned not the least bit sorry about letting out a couple of shots at Colonel and Stormy earlier, both were asking for it anyhow.

"So everything's just about set..."

"Just about, I suggest you get ready for the ball yourself."

"hrm.." X set the papers down carelessly upon hearing that and got to his feet, glaring at Colonel for daring to make such a suggestion. "for that I shall, You and Storm do the same."

"I'm ready! I'm ready!!" a rather cheerful chirp was heard from across the throne room as Colonel and X both looked to Storm who approached the two cheerfully, sporting a rather oddly and yellow outfit with more feathers added to himself and a mask?

"See? I beat Colonel this time!"

"Um..."

"Wow! You look great!" X chimed suddenly before Colonel could say anything instead he looked to X a slight shocked. "Now if this were a costume ball, you'd be the best Chicken here!"

Storm paused on that. "It's not a costume ball?"

"I wish it were too, but you know what? I like the way your dressed and for that it's my turn! You know what I shall dress as? A prince!" X smiled happily as he stepped down from the throne leaving the papers in a mess around it and the injured Colonel who sighed heavily knowing who has to clean that up. "Keep that outfit on Storm you've made my day!"

X finally made his way out of the room as to dress up while Colonel began to pick up the papers as to set them away before getting dressed himself, Storm watched X leave before hopping over to Colonel. Watching him instead of helping the bird-like reploid couldn't help but grin suddenly, Colonel paused as to raise a slight confused brow at Storm.

"X likes my costume..." Storm said in a low almost provoking tone.

"Your point?"

"Jealous?"

"Oh....I'm green with envy..." Colonel sighed once more, mumbling to himself about being surrounded by idiots as he picks up a load of the papers with one arm, Storm blinked at that. "What's wrong with your arm?"

Colonel looked back to Storm with a glare. "How is it that you do not recall of our incident earlier?"

"Oh! X did get you with one of his shots, huh?"

Colonel seethed.

"Well! Guess I have to go and help the cooks in the kitchen they said they needed help with peeling the potatos.. yeah!" Storm grinned sheepishly as he twisted around and made his way out of the room but...  
"Storm..."

Upon hearing his name called he paused and looked back to Colonel who raised his injured arm as to point to another direction. "The kitchen is that way."

"Right...I knew that!" Storm huffed and walked over to the Other side of the room then, letting Colonel be who only shook his head slowly and resumed to pick up the papers and stand slowly as to set them away.

Meanwhile at everyone's favorite skull castle ever since the arrivel of the invitation Sigma had Zero and the others busy for hours trying to have them get ready and make them look female as much as he can, especially with himself...

The lord of the skull castle sat quietly in front of an old yet in a fine condition vanity desk only god knows where it came from along with some make up sitting upon the desk, trying to figure out which was what and how to use which with what?

Zero walked in with another armful of dresses he found. "What dad was doing with these I'll never know."

"You always stay in the dark of the chimney Zero? you know how he was well prepared for anything." Sigma noted while he tapped at his bald head thoughtfully looking over the make up and wigs.

Zero dropped the dresses on a chair and raised a brow at the frilly things. "He expected us to go to a ball?"

"I think he expected us to do something like this at one point..." Sigma muttered as he picked up a rouge colored lipstick and looked it over. Zero rolled his eyes. "He was always prepared for anything and everything."

"Right...." Of course not believing any of that one bit but not caring as well, at least it was clear that he wasn't going and in a way he was glad but at the same time disappointed. "Anyways the dresses I've found so far here may have a chance to...erm...fit you." Which Zero found oddly enough that the dresses will fit Sigma so perhaps he could be right about Wily always being prepared? a thought he rather not head towards to yet. "The rest I left with Agile and Vile..."

"And are those two idiots getting dressed?" Sigma asked almost annoyed as he picks up another shade of red from the pile of lipsticks, Zero placed a hand before his mouth as to cough lightly.

"Ahh...sorta."

As though expected a loud crash was heard from across the hall and an audible hiss of a lightsabre being lit up while frantic stomps of heavy boots were noted as running away from the one with the activated sabre. "Whaaa!!! I was kidding! I was kidding!"

"Take that BACK!!"

"I am! I am!! I was Kiiidddiiinnngg!"

With but a heavy sigh, Sigma dropped the lipstick and got up from the desk as the chair screeches upon being dragged back. Walking past Zero as he steps out of the room with an annoyed huff, pausing halfway through the hallway as he finds Agile attempting to slash Vile in two within the living room, Agile being the only one in a dress so far.

"You look good! You look wonderful! you don't look anything like Violen in drag!!" Vile yelps as he hops over a coffee table which soon becomes one of the unfortunate victims of being slashed in half by Agile's sabre. "I take it back!!"

"Are you implying that I look Fat in this??" Agile growled as he pauses the chasing as to glare angrily at Vile, keeping the sabre forward as though ready to slash the dark reploid again if another wrong comment was made. Vile taking the chance as to hop behind a couch this time and pauses on that spot in need to catch his breath for the moment at the same time preparing to move away, not even the couch could protect him from the sabre.

"I didn't call you fat and why the hell are you suddenly sensitive over that??"

"I'm not sensitive just being well prepared to catch the prince's eye is all."

Vile gaped and so did Zero who was behind Sigma while the lord of the castle himself beamed proudly at the response. "Well in that case! I then trust you as to capture the prince's heart!"

Not expecting that response whatsoever Agile jumped at the booming sound of Sigma's voice while Vile fell over from the response to that with an audible metallic thud behind the couch, getting up slowly with the help of the couch after as he looked over to Sigma with the most confused and disturbed expression on his face, unfortunately cannot be seen thanks to his helm.

Agile who was just as confused.

Sigma grinned as he walked over to Agile and eyed the dress he had wore carefully, Agile who just stood frozen and prepared for an humilating response like the one he recieved from Vile. "Light Violet seems to fit you very well!"

Agile beamed then. "Really? I thought so too!"

"Yes, yes it captures your form perfectly! have you tried any of the make up yet?" Sigma asks curiously, Agile nodded quickly to that.

"A bit, the colors Zero brought to Vile and I don't seem to match most of the dresses however except for the purple so I chosed the Violet as to match and it does quite nicely!"

"Oh? figured out how to use them?"

"Yes and I figured out what seems to be more appealing and eye-catching, the colors do indeed matter." seeming more calmed down now, Agile deactivates the lightsabre as to better explain what he's learned to Sigma who listened attentively. "Let's say the black eye shadow almost goes well with just about anything but the ultra violet which is a very nice purple mind you does nicely and I think I prefer that better, as for the dark purple lipsticks called 'storm' and 'grape craze' again match with this dress perfectly! the blushes brings out the colors and textures of the cheeks however." Agile pointed to a few parts of his face as to again better explain of what he's learned. "Then there's the glitter which is very easy to use, the blush glitter is cute and then there's the lipstick liner which you don't have to use but brings out the colors of the lipstick very well though I think it makes the lips look bigger too. But then there's the Eye liner which is a must to use! Transforms the circles of your eyes a little but still amazing what it can change and then there's the foundation which changes the color of your skin now that stuff is impressive."

"That all sounds....very complex." Sigma noted as he almost gaped at what Agile was able to learn so far and in such short time. "Think you could show me how to use all that? I'm having trouble of getting the colors to match, still have yet to pick out a dress to wear also..."

"Your in luck! I learned enough to turn you into a complete knockout! show Agile the artist the way!" Agile again beams proudly at what he's learned and Sigma grins. "I'm pretty well ready myself aside from the lack of make up."

"Well in that case, follow! onward to tackle the impossible!" Sigma almost chirps in the low tone he always holds as he walks back over to his room with a grinning Agile following, ignoring Zero and Vile who stood quietly as they watched the two disappear into the hallway and into Sigma's room.

Silence drifts through the hallways after the rough click of a door closed, both trying to take in what they just saw and heard.

"What the hell was that?" Zero asks finally, breaking the disturbing silence within the halls. Vile who finally broke out of his confused state hops over the couch calmly and then sits upon it, crimson eyes looking over the hall where Zero is.

"Your guess is good as mine...."

"That was really...really...disturbing." Zero shudders as he steps out of the hall and away from the room where Sigma and Agile were. A smirk appearing on the blonde reploid's face suddenly. "You going to use 'grape craze' too?"

Vile snorted and shook his head slowly. "Screw that I don't care what the so called great master says I'm wearing my helm at all time! Last thing I want done is to have Agile the artist do my make up."

"Aww! but you will look so cute! one of you has to capture the prince's heart, remember?" Zero grinned even more, Vile glared at Zero not amused one bit from that.

"Wearing a fucking dress is bad enough, how the hell are we supposed to capture the prince's heart anyways? there are going to be alot of woman at the ball and then there's those two who haven't seen a woman in Years think they are the hot competition. Dresses and make up is Not going to save those two let alone me."

Zero chuckled as he walked over to where another pile of dresses sat upon a chair, looking through them for rips or mothballs and such. "Ahh...now I don't feel to bad about going."

"Hrmph...in all honesty about this you would probably have a better chance at capturing that damn prince's heart then any of us..." Vile paused on that for a moment as he looked back to the hallway, his attention caught from overhearing a squeal coming from Sigma's room. "Especially better then Agile." Shuddering at the thought after, Zero again chuckled lightly.

"I'd probably do it just for an excuse to get out of here." Zero shrugged lightly at the idea, not able to step out of the castle once muchless go out on a killing spree which was originally planned for him to do to begin with, of course not allowed because of his looks? "I can't do anything here on my own other then to step on bugs."

"Which reminds me you owe me a new Garfield." Vile folded his arms as he turned his gaze back to Zero who almost fell over.

"That spider had a death wish!"

"He was my best friend!"

"gah..." Zero shook his head disappointedly. "And for awhile there I almost gave you credit for being different from those two."

Vile sneered at the thought at being compared to Those two. "I am different from them, only more evil."

"Yeah, yeah..heard that one before." Zero sighed, forgetting about that.

"Back to our main subject in honesty, I'd prefer you going along with us then Agile, he's going to suck royally...then again that be quite a scene to catch." Vile grinned evilly behind his helm suddenly as a certain idea popped into his mind. "Yeah! I see blackmail all over this!"

Zero knew what Vile was thinking already as he picked up one of the dresses and shook it as to rid of the dust upon it lightly. "Be sure to make me a copy."

Vile began to rub his hands at the very idea of Agile screwing up royally in front of the prince and then there's him with a camera! "Oh I'll make a copy alright, even post it up on the network! that will teach him for being a pyromaniac on my sailormoon manga!"

Zero paused at that. "Er...You were the one who collected all that?"

"Bought the whole collection on ebay! a real steal and really rare to boot." Vile paused. Then narrowed his eyes upon Zero seriously. "And don't you be thinking of telling Agile or Sigma that I've been collecting that either."

Zero shrugged lightly, why should he tell them anything considering those two make him run around doing chores alot? Vile does that too but not as much considering the dark reploid would prefer to be more different then those two idiots who are prettying themselves up for the prince.

Zero paused on that thought.

"Hey Vile..."

"Hrm?"

"Seeing as I've been hanging around the castle here alot and most of my life...I have not once seen this prince before or the king and anyone else for that matter." Placing the dress he was dusting back down upon the chair with the rest, Zero turned his curious sapphire eyes over to Vile who raised a slight brow behind his helm. "Who is the prince and what does he look like?"

Vile paused in thought of how to answer that. "Well..." shifting on the couch slightly as to sit more comfortably. Zero tilted his head slightly awaiting his answer. "I don't know exactly, I haven't seen him myself either."

A sweatdrop eclipsed at the side of Zero's head. "You of all people who took off from here how many times to create chaos at the nearby city and you haven't sen him Once?"

"Not even a picture." Vile almost beamed.

Zero twitched lightly at the look Vile gave off that was One look his helm can't save him from. "You really are different from those two but not far off sometimes, you know that?"

Vile snorted once more. "Unless he was the jerk who blew my riding armor to pieces a few weeks back, I never take a good look at anyone."

"Naturally."

"Naturally." Vile answered as he looked back to the halls where another squeal was heard. "I dread to think what their going to look like when they step out."

"That makes both of us." Zero answered as he returned his attention back to the dress and really tried not to think of what was going on in that room. Vile decided to hop up from the couch. "Welp, guess it's time I went to go finish getting ready myself."

"Hold on a moment, Vile." Zero pushed some dresses aside from the chair and dug through the pile for a particular item. Vile about to leave paused and turned to look at what the blonde was doing, taking some steps closer when Zero pulled out what he was looking for. Brushing his hand over the item to rid of the dust then gave it a little shake, lifting it after to show the purple reploid his find. Which was almost a flat circular purple hat with a black lacy veil surrounding the brim, perfect for masking. Vile hissed at it.

"You'll need this when you want to dress up and not wear the hel-"

"I'm Not taking my helmet off nor am I going to wear a dress!" Vile snapped and took some steps back, resuming to hiss at the item in Zero's hand.

Just then the door to Sigma's room slammed open that made both reploids jump, both of them staring at the door where the large reploid emeged from. In a red long skirt dress that dragged to the floor somewhat and with short puffed up round sleeves and he had long red gloves that covered most of his arms, the front of the dress was straight lined that showed a bit of the other's chest and he wore a choker again with ribbons matching the rest of the outfit. A blonde wavy long haired wig upon his head and the make up on him was apparent. Foundation that covered the tattoos on his face and which was painted in the colors of red and Pink. Agile Followed in that violet dress of his and with a red wig in hand, Sigma stepped into the room where Vile and Zero were, those pupiless eyes glaring down at Vile.

"What is this about you Not dressing up Vile?" That frown darkening on his painted features. Vile just Stared at the other's attire and make up, almost unable to bring words past his lips.

"Guh..Um.." a step taken back.

"You will wear a dress and Make the efforts to catch his heart wether you like it or no-"

"But I don't want to catch his stupid heart!" Vile whined.

"OR..." Sigma's voice darkened to match the look on his face then. "Or...No more heading outside harassing people and end up staying in this fortress all times with Zero!"

Vile blinked. "You know that's not so bad compared to the dre-"

"Getting rid of your shoulder cannon too."

"Fine! I will wear a stupid dress!" Vile huffed, trudging up to the pile Zero was digging through and reached to grab one of the dresses and the hat that Zero found for him to go with it. Turning around after and stomped to his room to go change into it. Zero shook his head slowly and went back to organizing the outfits, Agile snickered.

"Poor Viley.. now Sigma! I suggest you go with this red wig! it would go better with your outfit." Agile lifted the wig he carried, Sigma lowered his sight to see the wig and tipped his head a little.

"You think so?"

"Positive!"

"Well! Let's go try it!" Sigma grinned as he took the wig and went back to his room looking almost eager to try it, Agile following closely behind his heels and that door to Sigma's room shuts once again. Zero watched that a moment more before he returned his attention to the organized pile, the dress atop it caught his interest for some reason. Lifting it from the rest of the pile, he tipped his head in wonder...

Dare he?

"Why not? I was made to wreak havoc too! I am going wether they want me to or not!" He took that dress from the rest of the pile. He never tried pushing his status until then and he was going to try now. With a little luck, Sigma might change his mind to let him go. Who knows?

Wandering to his room Zero went to get ready, he wanted to go outside and cause trouble too!

Though deep inside that red armored body he actually just wants to meet with this Prince X.

**................................................................................................................................................**

_To Be Cont._

_More Notes: An Update. And I'm like waay behind the story, still using old characters too. I still favor them. On to Chap III._

_Mega man X characters belong to Capcom, Agile/Violen is from X2 for those who don't know. Vile.. Well no need to explain there, Zero? ahaha.. Sigma? psh. You fans of Megaman get the idea. -hops to it.-_


	3. Fairy RepMother

August/17/2004

* * *

**Cinderella 21XX**

* * *

By Vile Deadboss. 

_Notes: Oh wow! a third one! Yeah, took me long enough, right? R&R, Cinnamon. Enjoy!_

**Chapter III: Fairy Rep-mother.**

So as evening neared Agile and Sigma stood near the entrance way of the castle, in such short notice Sigma had manage to hire a Limo with a driver included. The idea of a carriage would of been a useful ploy however most of them were rented out due to the short notice of the invites to the ball. Everyone was eager to go and had wanted to see the night who the prince would choose to be his bride.

Except for the two mavericks in waiting for the third to be ready.

"Vile!" Agile yelled up the stairs where the hall has many rooms upon the second floor, one of them being Vile's. "Get your armored butt in that dress and get down here already, our ride is going to be here soon!"

Sigma stood near a mirror and checked out the red wig he wore, once in a while fluff the red locks. He also checked to see if the red purse he picked would match the rest of his evening attire. Moments after a slam of the door was heard followed by muttering of curses and promised death. Both the mavericks ceased what they were doing and eyed the third who was now coming down from the stairs, in a dark violet dress where he was forced to remove his armor to fit himself in. He even wore that purple hat with the black veil that hid his features very well minus the crimson eyes that somewhat glowed from anger.

"Aawww!" Agile started with a wide grin. "You look soo cuute, and take the damn hat off. You look like you're heading to a funeral than to a ball."

At the end of the stairs Vile glared at the taller reploid but managed to crack a grin behind his veil. "I am going to a funeral, Agile. Yours."

Before anymore cracks could be tossed about, Sigma sighed as he looked his make up over. "That's enough both of you, our ride is going to be here soon and you should take this moment to practice your ladylike manners."

"You've got to be kidding me." Vile muttered and folded his fingerless gloved arms. Agile looked the other's form over, noticing much of the armor had been removed and even the Helmet was off. Vile never takes that off as long as he knew him. Much curious about this the taller reploid approached the muttering one and reached a hand to tug the veil. Vile ceased in his muttering when he noticed that hand, arms unfold and one hand lifts quickly to swat that hand approaching the veil.

"Ow!"

"What the hell are you doing?" that glare again to Agile.

Agile who nursed his harmed hand just frowned. "You never take your helmet off! I just wanted to see what kind of face you had, hell I didn't even Know you had a face."

"Well I do, deal with knowing that because I am Not showing it anytime soon." Vile hissed, also taking some cautious steps away from the taller reploid. Agile took a step closer determined now to see what the mystery maverick hid behind that mask so much. However both ceased movements when they heard another door slam from above the stairs, a voice following after.

"You're not leaving me behind!"

All artifical eyes glance up to the top of the stairs with Zero coming down quickly yet careful. One hand holding the skirt of the dress up a bit he wore so as not to trip from the long fabric and his other hand on the rail of the stairway he held some for balance. Vile stepped out of the way as Zero took the last steps down. Unfortunate for the three Zero looked more female than they did.

He had his hair neatly cleaned and free of dust, also tied back some with a pink bow. The dress he wore was pink also in two shades, simple shoulderless dress that had ribbons around the top form, long skirt with again ribbons attatched to it. A lovely pink gown and the blonde reploid took the trouble to put make up on himself too, red lipstick and soft pink blush to his cheeks with a touch of glitter, pink eyeshadow as last. Simple the make up was but done so neatly it made Agile glare at the blonde.

"What is the meaning of this?! You're supposed to stay here!" Agile reminded Zero who paused from taking anymore steps and looked to Agile with a blonde brow raised.

"I don't want to stay. I want to go with you guys to make sure this Mission of yours is successful."

"Hell No!"

As they both glared at eachother, Vile looked somewhat shocked behind the veil and thus quiet. Until a finger was raised to point at the blonde's face to make a particular note. "Wow! You did your make up Alot better then Agile's!"

This made the tall light purple colored maverick seethe and even gave Vile a glare for pointing that out, Vile squeaked to the glare given and took a step back. Returning his angry features on Zero who had his arms folded over his chest, the ribbon fluttering from the gentle breeze coming from a open window about. Sigma shook his head slowly after eyeing the blonde's form and took a step forward, placing hands on his hips and his purse dangled by the wrist. "Zero.. I thought we discussed this already."

"Sigma." Zero took in a deep breath as he faced the large maverick. "We did, but I insist on going. think about it! I have a better chance of catching the prince's eye than Him!" he raised a hand to point at Agile who gasped.

"Hey! I'm the one who's been all up for this in the Start! and I do my make up better than You! you even got all the colors wrong!" Agile pointed back to Zero as he tried to insult, but the blonde only smirked as he knew that one wasn't going to go through. "Deh.."

"Agile, Enough." Sigma commanded immediately which made the other silent at once. pupiless eyes returned their attention on Zero who remained to his place, though again faced the large maverick in a red dress. "The vehicle I hired will only allow the three of us to go Zero, to have four would be inappropiate."

"Sigma.. it's a Limo, how ina-"

"The answer has been No from the start and shall _remain _that way." Sigma spoken with a stern tone which silenced Zero. The large maverick turning his back on the pink dressed one and returned to checking his hair out in the mirror, sighing. "Agile."

"Hn?"

"Isn't that the dress you were going to save for the Honeymoon?" Sigma asked.

Agile's eyes widen to the mention of _that_, His own pupiless stare went to Sigma and was confused til he looked back to Zero, a smirk slowly showing itself on his face as he understood finally. Vile, just blinked at the two, watching Agile's face a small drop of sweat appeared on his forehead hidden behind the veil. "Your joking right? you're going to wear That for your honeymoon?" He pointed at the dress spoken which was on Zero. The blonde's attention caught on that, he frowned.

"You two never said anything about that to me.." he glanced down to the outfit, it didn't seem honeymoon material but the thought of Agile wearing this for that made him kinda queasy at the thought. Infact he felt sorry for the prince already. And while he looked that dress over in wonder, Agile slowly stepped up to the reploid to further scan the dress to see anything else on him that was _familiar._

Lifting a hand to take one of the ribbons from the top of the dress and fingers rubbed over the material to study it's texture. Zero warily watched him.

"Did you add this to the dress?" Agile asked curious. Zero slowly shook his head in answer. "Good." and with that said he took grip of the ribbon and ripped it off from the rest of the material. Shocked, Zero's arms lift quickly to hold the fabric over his chest to keep the ribbon from ripping any further.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Before that could be answered Agile went to grab another ribbon this time from the skirt of the dress and tugged that one just as hard for it to rip also. Zero grabbed his skirt somewhat with a hand and pulled away quickly from Agile, glaring at him. Pleased with what he did so far, Agile tossed the ribbon aside and smirked. "I was trying to improve the dress for the ball! but.. ah, that didn't work to well now did it?"

"You did that on purpose!" the crimson reploid snapped, remaining in his place though knowing he can't attack Agile the same way or any other due to Sigma there.

"Say what you want, it's Your fault for wearing the dress I wanted to wear for the honeymoon." the tall reploid turned away from Zero with a huff, the blonde twitched at that remark, he could only stay good for so long.

"Like hell your fatass can Fit this dress!"

This caused Agile to turn around and his jaw dropped, how dare he! Though not given the chance to say anything the now irritated Sigma turned around with a growl. "That's Enough! Both of you." he snapped.

And again before anymore words can be thrown about, a beep of the horn was heard outside the door. Vile who kept his distance away from the arguing two went to the window to check if it was their limo? Yep. "Sigma.. it's here." He let the master of the castle know, Sigma took in a deep breath to calm down but gave Zero a glare. "for the last time, you are not coming along with us. You stay here and clean up the mess of the material. And put away the dresses and makeup. Understood?"

Zero kept his head low and eyes shut, forcing his anger back as he gave Sigma a small nod. Unable to bring any words to his mouth. The wig-wearing master cared not for words and was satisfied enough with the nod given. "Good, Agile, Vile, Let's go." He again commanded as he picked up his red purse and stepped towards the front door, opening it and went out. Agile stuck his tongue out at Zero before following suit out the front door. Vile also followed but hesitated at the door to look back to Zero who still kept his gaze low.

"Zero.."

The tone was low, almost meek and soft which definiatly caught the crimson one's attention and he looked up. Vile wasn't sure what to say to make him feel better other than.. "I'm sorry." taking in a breath to say something else and made it fast. "We'll have to do something to torture him later, eh?"

"Vile.." Zero forced a smile though much good as it sounded that didn't lift the hatred he now beared for the two who stepped out before Vile. not to long after Sigma's voice was heard that made Vile jump. "Vile, get in the limo _Now_ or you'll stay to help Zero." Vile gave a wave to Zero before he scurried out, the door shut with a click. Leaving the crimson one alone.

Once inside the Limo, Vile sat with a huff. Turning his hidden crimson gaze at the window to the castle. Sigma tapped at the window to let the driver know he can go before he went to grab a mirror and returned to checking out his hair, Agile had his arms folded over his chest and grumbled to himself.

"I do not have a fat ass."

Vile turned his sight away from the window to Agile a moment. looking back to watch the castle grow small in view as they went, his eyes following the view and even turned his head a little. Noticing this Agile raised a brow at the dark purple colored maverick. "Don't tell me your Worried about him."

"A little." Vile admitted. "for what you did to him, don't be to surprised if your make up ends up in the garbage."

"Bah!" Agile spatted and looked to the opposite window from Vile. "He can do whatever he damn well pleases with that, once I marry the prince I can buy all the make up I need."

Sigma had to mutter than. "Either both of you shut up or try arguing in female tones."

"Yes, mistress Sigma!" Vile spoke in such a high pitch tone that it made Agile cringe. Vile grinned satisfied to see that.

"Stop messing around wench." Agile forced his tone to sound in a awry mix of a high pitch and soft tone or least at a level he could reach.

"You sound like you swallowed a sick hamster." Vile giggled. Which again made Agile cringe.

"And you sound like a damn girl, makes me wonder.."

"Hey! Let's not go there you wide hip bag!"

"Shut up bitch!"

"Harlot!"

"You really are asking to lose that hat."

"I'm not the one with the fatass!"

Whoops. That accidently came out of Vile's mouth and his hand lifted to place over his mouth behind the Veil. Agile twitched before he moved to sit closer and grabbed Vile's hand. "Alright! That's it, veil goes off!"

"Yeek! Mistress Sigma!!" Vile grabbed the other's hands to keep them away from the veil, both arguing over that til Sigma was twitching across from them whom was trying his best to study the mirror. "That's fucking it!"

"You." he pointed at Agile with the mirror which he pointed to the seat where Agile was originally sitting. "Sit your Ass down and smart the fuck up and You." he pointed the mirror at Vile next. "Great job on the voice but leave Agile alone." He made sure Agile moved back to his seat whom after let go of Vile's hands with a huff. Returning to folding his arms and grumbling, and Vile too folded his arms and went back to staring at the window. Satisfied, the larger maverick lifted that mirror and returned to checking out his wig. He couldn't wait til they got to the castle because he knew well enough both won't stop arguing until amongst other people. Of course he did like how stylish his red wig was on him.

Meanwhile, back at the castle. Zero didn't even bother cleaning up the material, infact he didn't bother with Anything Sigma ordered him to do. Instead he marched out in the back into the castle gardens with the weapon in hand that he found in the closet some time ago. The sheath with it, he wasn't sure what to do with it just yet but he grabbed it out of the closet in anger, the dust flying off it as he made his way towards the garden statues. There was one of his father and another of Sigma that the bald master so insisted to have made and placed right beside Wily. Azure eyes gave that statue of Sigma a glare before a smirk crossed his lips.

Without thinking, Zero activated the weapon in his hand and it grew into a green energy blade that emitted a dull hum. Soon after he leaped towards that statue til right near the head he swung the weapon through the stone. Landing to the side of it in a crouch position, the head of the statue then slipped off it's place and fell behind the stone body, hitting the earth with a loud thump. Satisfied, Zero stood up and looked at the weapon in his hands now. He blinked once at it, twice now wondering where did it originally come from? and how did he know how to use it? just earlier he had not a clue what it was nevermind find the on switch for it.

He knew now what it was so did it matter? The blond deactivated the weapon and turned his sight slowly towards the direction where his Master and the two reploids headed for. Bright the city was but non of the lights could beat the tall tower that seemed more larger and brighter then all, and the many other buildings surrounding it to form a castle. One could see the fireworks happening and the flashing lights to indicate the celebration going on. The day the prince shall choose his bride and what for?

"I wish I could go over there." Zero spoke to himself, no one was about to hear him after all. "I'd ask the prince so many questions."

So that was something he admitted to himself, he wouldn't be following Sigma's orders through. Maybe because it would've been his first time being out after so many years of being confined within the stone walls, and the garden with it's tall walls that limited his exploring. He would go to ask the prince some questions, one of them being if he could take the blonde reploid as an attendent. He knew how to clean really well, cook, anything to bring him out to the world and away from that place. But now that he was confined there again, he wasn't going to have the chance to leave now.

"And yet, you don't have the guts to run away, do you." A voice spoke then. Making the blonde turn quickly, hilt in hand ready to activate his newly found weapon but he froze to find a dark haired girl in the garden with him. Her armor in the color of red and blue, shaped in a odd metal dress form but there was wings at her back that were bright. They sparkled in soft colors of red and blue and within her hand was a star-shaped wand in the color of white but decorated with the similiar color of glitter but also ribbons of red and blue. even her hair had ribbons except for the hat she wore. "But than you couldn't, because you know they would chase you down to kill or punish you for even attempting that, huh?"

Zero blinked once, twice. "...Actually.. the thought never crossed my mind, to run away."

Hearing that made the girl's jaw drop in shock. "How the heck do you put Up with that madness? I would've left a long time ago!"

"Uhm.." Zero took a step away from her. "Who are you?"

Returning her calm smile to her features, she placed her hands together elegantly with the wand held between them. "I am you're fairy godmother Zero. Hired by the wr- Well.. you don't need me to tell you that. You may call me Iris if you like, Fairy Godmother is a mouthful I know." she giggled. Taking some steps closer to Zero who didn't pull back anymore, rather watched her curious since she didn't look like someone that would bring him harm. "But let's leave the friendly chat for later when we have time for cakes and tea. I am here to grant you your wish."

"My wish?" Zero looked baffled.

"Mhm! you made a wish, therefore I appear to grant it and your every need." she waved her wand in the air for show. "..And that need is to get out of this drafty place, meet the prince and marry him!"

Zero raised a brow at her. "I wasn't thinking of marrying him. That was Sigma's idea."

"Don't lie to me! I know you want to marry the prince deep down in your fairy little heart there!" Iris approached the other reploid and poked him in the chest with her wand, grinning at him. Zero made a face and rubbed where he was poked by the star shaped wand. "You want to live in a life of Luxary, no?" the question asked, Zero lowered his gaze to the ground in thought of that. "No more cleaning up after messes by someone else's orders except your own! or for someone you would like to help."

"Well.. I like the idea of living in a palace and in luxary but.."

"Splended! let's get this show on the road now, shall we?" Iris smiled and took a step back from him. Zero's eyes widened and shook his head.

"Wait a minute!"

"Snip snap hops! Strawberry heros and blueberry hills! Tonight it is Zero so show me some frills!" Iris chanted and waved her wand about, at the end of the chanting she aimed her wand at the blonde. A light of red and blue mixed colors shot out of the wand and headed toward the reploid. Zero lifted his arms to protect himself from the light unsure if it was harmful. When the light hit the reploid, all was bright for a small moment and when it died down, he slowly opened one eye, the other following and his arms lowered carefully. He wasn't in any pain but..

Glancing down to his form, that pink tattered dress was replaced with a red one, with shoulders shaped medium-sized round and the left one had the 'Z' insignia on it decorated with rhinestones. the breast part of the dress was red but but carried round shape emerald pins, two near the shoulders of his dress and one in the middle of it. there was another at the waist of his dress pinned to a pink sash. The skirt was long and flowing, red and with another white skirt beneath it. looking over his arms he wore white arms-length gloves. silver bracelets over them with emeralds touched upon them just the same. Lifting a hand to his neck, he noticed there was a collar attatched to it.

"Need a mirror?" Iris continued to smile as she snapped her fingers. Summoning up a couple of firefly mechaniloids that went over to a fountain and lit around it to show the water. Curious of his reflection indeed, Zero headed over to the fountain and glanced down to what he looked like. The dress.. looked very similiar to his armor in a way, his hand brushed over the collar that had another emerald to it. but the collar itself was grey. His hair was left down but part of it was pulled back in a small tail that was decorated with red, grey, and white ribbons. He found there was more to the sides of his head, emerald barettes that had pearl chains connected to the ribbons at the small tail. And on his face the only make up on him was a red lipstick.

Raising a brow to his reflection, he had to admit.. he did look like a girl and it somehow made him feel odd that only lipstick was needed for makeup wise. Pulling away from the fountain, he was ready to ask Iris a question til he felt odd around the.. feet. lifting his skirt he looked down to his feet and noticed.. Diamond clear slippers, with emeralds embedded upon them. Not the highheel kind either. "What in the.."

"I'm sorry." Iris sighed as she noticed the slippers also. her hands lowered to fold with the wand again between them, the smile no longer on her face. "Because you are so tall already, I didn't ask for the high-heels for you. And well, they were supposed to be red but those were the only kind I could find in your size."

Zero flinched to the mention of highheels. "I.. wasn't planning to wear shoes of any kind to begin with and-" his azure eyes widen. letting the skirt drop and felt around his form as he realized something precious to him was missing. "My Saber! wha? where!?"

"Oh! that should be clipped beside your thigh on your left leg." Iris smiled once again. "I thought you would need that so I had a garter sheath made just for it!"

Placing a hand against the left side of his skirt. Zero took in a relieved breath to feel it there indeed. With all these weird stuff on him, he couldn't tell where was what. "Uhm.. okay, so I'm dressed up for the ball. Great!" folding his arms over his chest. "How am I going to get there? all the carriages are rented out and the limos are most likely out too."

"Ah ah! don't doubt your fairy godmother my pretty strawberry." Iris waved her wand up, a touch of glitter and ribbon following it. "We can do it the classical way where I know you'll make a spectacular entrance or perhaps the common way."

"I don't like the sound of the classical way.. how about the common way?" Zero made a face, catching Anyones attention was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Classical way it is." Iris beamed and glanced around for anything that would work. Finding an apple tree she went toward it while what she said just sank in Zero who quickly followed her soon after it did.

"Wait a second! that's not what I-"

"An apple! Perfect!"

"Iris!"

"Snip snap hops! Need to make a wonderful marriage! please apple become our carriage!" And with that said, the wand gave the same light as before which Iris snapped it at the pretty chosen apple. When hit with the spark of light, a big misty cloud came over it til the apple was no longer there. Than poof! to the other side of the wall of the garden. Iris and Zero both blinked realizing they couldn't see what the apple became of for the walls in the way wouldn't let them.

"Uhm.."

"Ahaha.. "she placed her hand to behind her head with a sweatdrop. "I didn't expect that to happen. Anyway, to the front!" She pointed to the entrance way of the garden and went inside the home ahead of Zero. The blonde only shook his head and went to follow Iris to inside the house which was brief before they would step out of it again this time at the entrance way. The front where on the driveway itself sat a red square carriage that was red as the apple and seemed to have an unusual metal leaf at the top. However it was missing a driver and horses to go with it.

Not pleased with the way it looked whatsoever, Zero smacked his gloved hand against his face, careful of not touching the lipstick as he stared at the carriage. "It looks ridiculous."

"I think it looks adorable!" Iris giggled, walking up to it and looked within it curious. "Velvet seats and everything. It's making me jealous."

"I take it the common transportation was a Limo?"

"Well would you rather pull a Sigma and do the Limo instead?" Iris glanced back to the reploid. Zero blinked once and looked down to the ground in brief thought over that.

"Well.. since you put it that way.."

"We need a driver!" She bounced away from the carriage and glanced around for anything liveable. "If we don't find anyone soon, then I will have to take you myself."

"I rather we find another driver." Zero muttered and joined her on looking for anything suitable. but just as they were looking around, the firefly mechaniloids left the garden and went to join the two to the front way, all four fluttered around the carriage curious of it. This gave the fairy godmother an idea.

"Aha! I need you four." She grinned. Waving her wand for another spell in mind. "Snip Snap hops! Fireflies that fly in courses, I need you to be the carriages horses!" with a snap to her wand, each magical light hit four of the mechinaloid fireflies that disappeared with a poof! like the apple before. However they reappeared infront of the carriage and tied to it as the power. Four mechaniloid horses they were with red feathers atop their heads. Looking to one another curious to find their forms different and wingless.

Zero gaped at that. "That was.. Impressive but would they Know what to do?"

Iris beamed proudly. "Of course! Each spell I cast on these things all come with a ready program of who they are. For Example.. you'll likely know how to dance if a handsome stranger decides to ask you to dance with him randomly." She would now glance around for something else, they still needed a driver.

Zero however again made a face to that thought. Being asked to dance? That was something he hoped will Not happen. Iris was looking around frantically for anything living besides the fireflies, she could not find anything else that could be the possible driver unfortunately. She frowned at this.

"Big, creepy, dark castle and you think you would find creepy stuff out here." She huffed.

Zero folded hands behind himself as he glanced up the castle idly. "That would be Vile's fault, he has this habit of collecting Mechaniloid and living creatures to torment or to keep as pets. If he keeps them as pets they don't usually survive once they leave his room or lab."

Iris stopped looking at the grass and turned her attention to Zero with a raised brow. "Because Agile or Sigma steps on them when they do?"

The blonde shook his head. "nuh uh, it's because I step on them." He would smile then.

Iris blinked once, twice before she would brush at her armored skirt lightly. Giving a soft sigh. "Well I guess there is no choice in this. I'll have to be your driver."

Zero frowned at that. "But.. that's not part of the script."

"If there is no creature out here for me to transform, I'm afraid we have no choice in the matter!" Iris then began to wave her wand about around herself. "Snip Snap Hops! This gloomy castle has no creepy survivor. Please change me into this carriages driver!" And with that, The red and blue glow from the glitter and wand wrapped around Iris. The fairy godmother who changed once the light left. She had no wings on her back, but wore a neat red suit with a tail on the jacket, her red pants though reached past her knees but long white stockings took over with shiney black shoes. Her hat however remained on her head. Iris glanced down at her new outfit and squealed happily at the change.

"Ohh! I love this outfit!" she would twirl around once then stretched her arms out to pose for Zero. "Isn't this neat! Maybe I can talk to the writer to work on a yuri story next, huh? I would sooo love to be the prince! Just like in Uten-"

"Let's just go already." Zero's head fell and shoulders slumped. That was info he didn't need to hear. Iris into other girls?

Iris went to open the carriage door for Zero. The blonde was hesitant, He couldn't help but look at the skull castle for a small moment before he would climb into the carriage. He wasn't sure why but he was scared. First time in a long time, he was leaving the castle without permission. And if Sigma and Agile realized he was there, he would be in So much trouble. He sat down on the velvet seats which he had to admit was pretty comfortable. Leaning back into the seats as he decided to relax.

Iris hopped up on the carriage, making sure she had everything set before she would have the horses begin the journey into the city and to the castle. But as the red carriage left the Castle, Iris couldn't help but think that something was missing...

"Hmm. Oh well, if it's important. It'll come to me!" Iris chirped, assuring herself that everything was all set and according to plan. What could go wrong from here anyways?

* * *

_To Be Continued._

_More Notes: I wasn't planning to finish this one anytime soon to be honest, have my hands full on other stuff. But Cinnamon whom constantly messaged me to work on it. Well, I thought it was about time I did. Anyways, I'll see about chapter 4 now._


End file.
